Playtime: Officially Over
by Nescence Pandora
Summary: We all know Kurz is a playboy, but can he get serious when his lady love's heart is broken for the last time? Runs through Second Raid later. Pairings inside. DISCONTINUED. MAY PICK UP SOMEDAY.
1. Chapter 1

Playtime: Officially Over

Summary: Kurz x Kaname. Kaname is kidnapped by Gauron, except this time he's after more than just her abilities. It's up to Kurz to save her, and avenge the 'disappearances' of his friends, Sousuke and Melissa. Love has never been a game Kurz couldn't win, but can he win over the beauty that's haunted his dreams from the beginning?

A/N: I know. An alternate pairing. And my readers on my Inuyasha fanfic are gonna kill me.((cowers)) Sorry! I just have no ideas for it. It's floundering. But, FMP-Fumoffu is on my brain, so I had no choice but to write it out. The title came from Kurz's playboy type of attitude. But, you'll notice he can be serious from time to time, but only by the phrase 'desperate times call for desperate measures.'

* * *

Chapter One: You Want to do WHAT with Angel!

"You know, Kaname, you're making this entirely too hard on yourself. There's a simpler solution, and we both know you'll have to accept it, now or later." A very smug looking Gauron circled Kaname Chidori's cot, giving her a gentle pat on the cheek.

Dressed only in a skimpy white yukata, chained by her wrists to the cot, Kaname could do nothing but jerk her head away, glare, and spit out a few words. "You know full well I'd never agree to such a low and filthy thing! And you can call me Miss Chidori if you must address me!"

He merely turned her head back to face his, and continued petting her cheek, much like one would pet a dog. "Come now Kaname, we're about to be married. Surely one's fiancé has the privilege of calling her by her name?"

Kaname sputtered in fury, her face turning a deep red in rage. "NO HE DOES NOT!" she screeched angrily.

Instantly Gauron covered his ears, blocking out the rising decibels of his prisoner's voice. A grin spread on his face, (A/N: Wait. He can _grin_? I thought evil smirks were his thing) and he smugly remarked, "Ah, such an innocent young thing. Already a blushing bride, and it isn't even yet our wedding night!"

Kaname looked at this evil man- no, monster, with elevated repulse, horror, and fear, all rolled into one glare. Gauron didn't miss a thing, and her fear attracted the most of his attention.

"Oh I wouldn't worry Miss Kaname Chidori, I won't hurt you."

If only she could believe his words, she thought. But coming from the devil, she knew it would be otherwise.

_Tuatha de Danaan- Kurz's mission briefing_

"Seargent Weber. You are to infiltrate the Senipher as quietly as possible. Retrieve Target Angel from Target Slash in 10 minutes or less. The Tuatha de Danaan will launch an M9 for your and Target Angel's use. We will maintain strict radio silence, and will be waiting near the western shore at Wave point C. Are we clear?" Commander Kalinin was standing impressively before Seargent Kurz, talking in clipped, stately tones.

Kurz, standing silently, saluted his commander and replied with a sharp, "Yes sir." His inner thoughts on this were sensitive at best; the thought of his Angel, Target Angel Kaname Chidori, held captive by that psychopathic maniac Gauron was unthinkable. He'd be damned if he let that bastard hurt the beauty. The beauty that had stolen his heart from the day he'd seen her. The beauty that had given her heart to Sergeant Sombre Sousuke Sagara, and the same one whose heart was ripped to tatters by the same Sergeant. This Sergeant Sombre had gone off and accepted the heart of Captain Teletha Testorossa- Tessa. Kurz gritted his teeth at the memory.

"Very well Sergeant Weber. We will drop you in Prague, and from there you can make your way. Senipher is five miles east of the airport: and is in short a beached ocean liner. Dismissed Sergeant."

Kurz saluted again, pivoted, and strode boldly out of the office.

_Senipher Port Standoff_

Kurz slunk along the catacombs of the liner, his .55 Magnum poised in front of him. Three slash knives rested in his sidearm pouch, along with a missile launcher strapped to his back. Dressed in his fitting AS suit, he made a dark shadow on the night shaded walls. So far he'd taken out fifteen guards, all stationed separately around the corridors of the ship.

According to his diagram of the liner, Kaname was being held in chamber 16, under special supervision of Gauron. He didn't know what Kaname was being used for, but he'd send Gauron to hell before he completed operations.

A scuffle in his path stopped him. He carefully peeked around the corner to a shocking site. Target Angel was being hauled off in only her skimpy yukata, much to his delight, to a room across the corridor. A woman in a white blazer held her arm, and Kaname was screeching like mad to free herself.

"Let me go you ugly old hag!" Kurz heard this, and smiled. Yes, that was definitely his Angel. Now, to figure this out…

The woman continued pulling on Kaname's arm. "I've tried being nice, but I'll use force now if I must!"

Kurz set his pistol to the head of his target, and pulled the trigger. The gun bucked in his hand slightly, and Kurz double-checked the stability of the silencer.

He dashed around the corner to see a thunderstruck Kaname. He gulped slightly, and did he mention how skimpy her yukata was? She broke into a teary smile, and suddenly was clinging to Kurz's chest, which he of course did not mind. Setting a comforting arm around her, he whispered to her, "Come on Angel, we've gotta get outta here. There's an AS waiting for us, so come on."

Target Angel removed herself, and replied, "Right. Thank you Kurz. I'm sorry you had to waste your time on me." She straightened her yukata, preparing to run, when a hand stopped her.

"Kaname, it was my pleasure to. Don't ever think of yourself as a waste of time, because you're not. Can you walk?" Kurz winked and gave her a cheery smile.

"I think I can manage." She smiled in return, and took a shaky step forward. That shaky step turned into a solid collapse as she felt her knees buckle beneath her. She could feel Kurz reaching a stable hand around her waist and pulling her back up.

"Obviously not. What have they been doing to you?" Kurz lifted her, earning a squeal from Kaname. As they began rushing down the hall, Kaname began the whole sordid tale.

"Okay, from the beginning. I was walking home, alone, from school when suddenly this really weird guy steps out in front of me, trying to sell me toasters." At the word, 'alone,' Kurz stiffened, tightening his arms around her. She continued, passing off this occurrence as a dutiful measure.

"Anyways I try to tell him I'm not interested when the guy jumps me, gags me, and two guys come and grab me by my arms, effectively shoving me into a grey van parked on the sidewalk." Again his arms tighten, and a growl is heard and felt from his chest.

"The whole time, I was so scared, and wondering where Sousoke was, and why wasn't he protecting me. And then I'd remember, 'Oh, that's right, he left me for Tessa, and since Tessa is a high Captain, she changed his assignment.' When I arrived at this place, I was taken into this weird room where I was given a weird drink. Then they made me strip to my yukata, and watch these weird videos." Suddenly Kaname's eyes darkened dramatically, and her face became ashen.

Kurz noticed this, and frantically tried to knock her out of her trance. "Kaname? KANAME!"

* * *

A/N: Okay. Tell me if this is a good idea or not. I know it's an alternative pairing. Don't flame me for having a wandering mind! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know, it's been an awful long time. An AWFUL LONG TIME. Really, I'm sorry. But for me, school is first and foremost. And so it was. Forgive me. So here is chapter two.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Chapter Two: Measure of Madness

"KANAME! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kurz whispered urgently in her ear as he crossed the boarding deck. There was no response, and her dulled eyes only began swirling in effervescent waves, like the sea.

He could feel his heart pounding painfully in his throat, and her pulse too was beating erratically. Too erratically. Frantically, he tucked her into his M9 and then took off at breakneck speeds under his stealth mode, nearly throwing caution to the winds literally. Kurz reached back after he set it to homing mode, and touched her cold hand. It was so very cold, and she was shivering uncontrollably.

Swearing profusely, he unbuckled himself and took her into his arms. This was not how he wanted to be holding her, her only reason being that she was going to die if he did not warm her. But if he could save her life, he would gladly do anything. Even if he would rather it be a romantic situation.

As they neared Wave point C, Kaname began to come to, her eyes barely returning to their normal color and state. "Kurz?" She asked shakily, eyelashes heavy upon her cheeks.

Kurz let out a massive sigh of relief, and squeezed her tighter, sharing more of his body heat. "Thank the skies you're alright! We're almost there, don't worry. I won't let anyone harm you." He could feel himself babbling on a bit, but he couldn't stop himself.

What would he do if he had lost her?

Kaname smiled gently as she felt him embrace her- wait. Embrace her? Just how close were they right now! She looked up into his beautiful face as he gazed at her concernedly, his eyes speaking volumes of something intangible to hers. His lips were now barely inches from hers, their harsh yet seductive outline barely in his often-present smirk.

Oh, my. THAT close.

This was a position she'd never been in before, especially not with Sousuke. He just didn't… well, feel. Feel for her anyways. It was interesting how this was the first time anyone had held her so lovingly and intimate. And how interesting this was Kurz, the magazine TAG's number one pick for a player.

Of course, that meant he didn't harbor any serious feelings for her. Then again, no guy she ever beheld did, for some painful reason she didn't understand.

He was looking down into her drowsy face, savoring the soft look of fragility she wore so easily. So badly, he wanted to kiss her. "Kaname… may I kiss you?" Kurz asked softly, brushing the hair back from her face. Almost a smirk spread across his face as she immediately looked up incredulously.

But before she could answer, a page from Tuatha de Danaan came in, demanding radio silence be broken from Sergeant Kurz. He sighed heavily, and slid Kaname back into her seat in the back. But she didn't get by without a wink and a smart remark.

"I'll expect an answer later, Angel."


End file.
